I Will Try to Fix You
by VikiDaisy226
Summary: Severide is taking the situation with Jones hard. So he goes to see a certain detective for some comfort. [one-shot X LIndseride]


**A/N: The last episode was **_**so **_**heart-wrenching. It was hard seeing Gabby, Matt and the rest of the house so broken over Jones. This one-shot is Lindseride centered, and it is after Kelly learns about Jones… He goes to see Erin, and she is the only one who really sees what is going on in the Squad lieutenant's head. I usually write for Dawsey, but I felt there needed to be some Lindseride crossoverness after such a heavy episode. I will also be doing a one-shot about Dawsey, Matt's proposal and Gabby talking to him about her candidate assignment if she becomes a firefighter. **

***Spoiler!* BTW… Boden's gunna be a DADDY? WHAT?! Just had to throw my shock in there. **

**I hope y'all enjoy, and for those of you reading my series **_**Two Little Lines**_**, I will hopefully be updating before the new crossover episodes on Tuesday or Wednesday. I promise I haven't forgotten about that story, I'm just stuck in a rut! On that note, I hope you enjoy **_**I Will Try to Fix You**_**. **

***Disclaimer: I don't own CF, or CPD… if I did, it wouldn't have such tough episodes like they do all the time. ***

* * *

It had been a long day for Erin, and she had just gotten home, with Chinese take-out in hand. Intelligence had managed to take down another drug cartel, and save a couple of girls from a life they never wanted. All she needed was her food, a good movie, a couple of beers, then a nice long sleep.

Just as she had placed her car keys, phone and food down on the table, there was a knock at the door. Not expecting anyone, she cautiously went over to the door and looked through the peep-hole to see her "friend" (_could he be her boyfriend? They __**had**__ talked a lot lately and they had gone out for dinner a couple of times together_) Kelly Severide waiting anxiously out in the hall, shifting from foot to foot.

She opened the door, and Kelly startled. "Hey, I wasn't expecting you."

"Sorry to barge over, but I needed to talk to someone and I couldn't open up to Shay like I can with you," Kelly said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"Hey," Erin said gently, lifting his chin to look at her lightly, "what's the matter? Come in and we can talk, while I share my Chinese."

Kelly took Erin's offered hand, and they walked into her apartment together, her closing the door behind them. They sat on her couch, and Erin moved into the kitchen and grabbed a couple beers and the food she brought home, along with plates and utensils, and went back to sit with Kelly.

They sat eating in silence, and Erin was unsure of what to do. She knew something had happened, but she didn't want to push Kelly, considering how broken he looked when he showed up. She knew, however, if he didn't let anyone in, it couldn't end well.

"She had been in the house for a whole two weeks. _Two weeks_. All I ever did was give her a tough time, and didn't help her when she needed it the most. I feel so _guilty_ because I know that if I had tried, she might not have killed herself," Kelly said quietly, tears filling her eyes.

Erin knew he was talking about Jones. It had been common knowledge around the precinct that one of the new candidates at one of the firehouses in the city had killed themselves, but until then, Erin had no idea it was Rebecca Jones and she had no idea the firefighter who had done it had come from House 51.

Erin had known of many people, usually victims from past cases who had slipped into the deep depression that came along with suicide, and she also knew quite a few of those people had taken their lives. In her own life, she had known a few of her friends that had taken their lives, just to get off of the street and to get out of the horrors of their lives. Still, she knew that she had to help Kelly, or else he could slip into depression himself, and she couldn't lose him.

"Kelly," Erin said quietly, gently lifting his face to look into her eyes, "I know how hard it can be to see someone take their own life. Believe me, I have been through this before with my own friends. I also know that you can't blame yourself. If you blame yourself, you could slip into a hole and never come out of it. Kelly, you are strong and I know you can make it through this, but you need to be able to let go of what happened, and you need to be able to come to terms with the fact that you didn't do anything to cause Jones to do this. She obviously had things going on in her life that no one could help her with, and she couldn't find any other way out of it. I need you to see that you didn't cause her to do this, and that even if you had known she was planning on it, odds are you wouldn't have been able to change her mind. I need you to be the strong man I know you are, and not slip away on me. I will do everything I can to help you through this, and I will try to fix you if you fall or break."

Kelly looked at Erin, seeing tears filling her own eyes. He knew she was right, but at the moment he was so sad, scared and upset it had happened.

"Help me, Erin. Please," Kelly pleaded, tears slipping out of his eyes down his cheeks as he let go of the bottled up emotions and let himself grieve.

Erin pulled Kelly into her and held onto him as he sobbed, whispering comforting words into his ear and kissing his hair repeatedly. She knew that this was all she could do for him at the moment, and she knew that having someone there was usually enough to get through something like this.

Erin pulled back and looked Kelly in the eyes again. "I promise you I will help you through this, and you _will_ come out of this stronger."

"Thank you," Kelly whispered, leaning his forehead against Erin's. "I love you, Erin."

Erin, for a moment, was shocked. She had never had a relationship with someone where they had opened themselves up like the two of them had, and she knew that she had fallen for this man.

"I love you too," she whispered back, and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. "Come on, let's go to bed. You've had a long day and could use some sleep," Erin said, pulling Kelly up from the couch with her and leading him into her bedroom.

As they fell asleep wrapped in each other, Kelly couldn't help but think about how grateful he was for the beautiful woman whose head was on his chest. If it wasn't for her, he would probably be drinking away the sadness right now, and blaming himself for everything that had happened to Jones. Yet, because of her, he knew that it wasn't his fault, and he had done as much as he could with the information he had had on the situation. His last thoughts as he fell asleep were about how much he loved Erin, and how he could – for the first time since 'the first Renee' – see a successful future with someone.


End file.
